A New Generation
by Krystyna
Summary: Crossover from Archer's Enterprise to Kirk's Enterprise. Politics abound for a Lieutenant after the death of Bones, and and Captain Kirk's niece is headed for her own court martial because, after all, she is a Kirk.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
All Star Trek and Babylon 5 characters, events and places are for entertainment purposes only.   
No copyright violation is intended.   
  
All original characters, events and places are property of the author but may be used by other fan fiction writers provided they ask first.  
  
Warning: Violence, Mild Language  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A New Generation 


	2. Kirks, Qs and FireFights

"What do you mean you're being reassigned?" said the male voice from the doorway.  
  
Jessica sighed and kept on packing. "There's nothing I can do about it, so let it go."   
Her chestnut hair turned with her, as she faced the young man in the doorway.  
  
Mac, AKA Cadet McCoy was the unhappy person in the doorway, Mac's blue eyes stared a hole into her.  
  
"Mac, don't do that, you look like your uncle when you do." Her brown eyes rolled heaven ward.  
  
"I am my uncle's nephew." He told her.  
  
"Yes you are, and that's what worries me." Mac, look very much like a young Bones,   
you'd think he was McCoy's son, more then his nephew.  
  
"You don't have to go. We can talk to Admiral Paris..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But J.T..."  
  
"Its nothing personal Mac, its just that..."  
  
"You're a Kirk and you intimidate them." Mac shook his head.  
  
"Bingo." She snapped the lid close on the container. "Listen, you and my brother to graduation,   
I don't want you getting involved. I will not go to anymore funerals."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks had past since the talk with Mac, she'd been playing taxi for Starfleet.  
Everything from supplies, to people, to plants and anything else they could stick her with.   
  
This was her ship, the Tiberius, Bones, her brother and Mac, designed every detail of it.   
They had it built for her, Scotty told her, that he wasn't sure that they would finish it in time for her graduation.   
The boys were best under pressure, Bones told her. Her ship was huge, as big as a captain's personal craft.   
It had everything she needed, a engine room, small med lab with an EMH, a science station, dining room and a bed just off the bridge.   
James told her he created a special consul if she got into a fire fight.   
Bones just about hit the ceiling when he found out James had installed the cloaking device from one of her friends on Romulus.  
  
But still, the thought of doing this for the rest of her career wasn't appealing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Such a happy Lieutenant Kirk." Q tugged on her long braided hair.  
  
"How long has it been Q? A year? Two?" Jessica scoffed keeping her eyes glued to her panel.  
  
"Come now Jessica." He leaned on the command chair next to her. "Tell Uncle Q what's wrong."   
  
"So this where you run when we have an argument?" Q's flamed hair wife Q appeared.  
  
She ignored the family squabble that was about to begin. "How's QJ?"  
  
Before either could answer, the computer warned them of a ship approaching.  
"The SS Cairo, has raised shields and has fired a torpedo. Shields are raised, impact in 5, 4,3,2,1."   
  
The ship jerk to the left, throwing J.T. Kirk from her chair.  
  
Q popped out of the way as the ship jerked forward. She climbed into her chair as the shipped rocked to the left.  
Once in the chair, her hands circled above the consul, making some high pitched noise, as if someone had taken a wet finger and rubbed it around the rim of a glass.  
  
"Torpedoes away." the computer said. "SS Cairo's shield's down to 85 %. Tiberius shield's down to 72%. Rerouting power to shields."  
  
She never saw or heard the red headed female Q snap her fingers.  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. When Legends Meet

Archer stood up from his chair in the shuttle while his first officer unbuckled her harness.  
  
"You realize Captain, that I do not approve of the timing." T'Pol put in.  
  
"I feel fine. Can we go now?" Archer asked of his first officer. "Besides the crew's getting restless, they could use a little time off."  
  
"Certainly."   
  
"Thank you." Archer got out of the shuttle loaded down with survey equipment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a flash Kirk and her ship were transported somewhere. At least the Cairo was nowhere in sight,  
for now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tripp climbed back into Archer's chair after the initial blow came to the ship.   
"Call the Captain, tell him we're under attack."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Under attack? From who?" Archer questioned both Trip and T'Pol.  
  
"Unknown Sir. They don't match anything in our databases as of yet." Trip responded.  
  
Archer could hear his beloved ship getting blown to pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When her ship alerted Kirk to a fire fight close by, she wanted to investigate.  
  
"Ships are identified as the Enterprise and Romulan ship L' Ra." Announced the computer.  
  
"What condition are the ships in?" She asked as she pulled up each ships diagrams on the screens to the right of her head.   
"Show damage on diagrams." The Enterprise hull and engine room blinked red, while the Romulan showed minimal damage.  
"Now, show me the kinks in their armor." The Romulan's ship blinked in blue in four sections.  
"Fire at these targets." Kirk ordered the computer pointing to 2 spots on the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brace for impact!" Yelled Trip. He opened his left eye when the ship didn't shake. "What happened?" As the torpedo exploded on the screen.  
  
"I'm not sure." The communications officer said. "I'm having trouble translating the com."  
  
"The other ship has just been fired upon Sir."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"On screen." Trip ordered as two torpedoes hit this alien ship before it retreated. "Ship has suffered some damage and has left the area."  
  
"Call Archer and apprise him of our situation."  
  
"We're being hailed Sir."  
  
"Put it through."  
  
"Enterprise this Tiberius, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." A female's reassuring voice was heard over the com link.   
"Would you like an extra hand to help repair the damage?"  
  
"That would fine, but I should clear it with my captain first, he's on the surface below."  
  
"May I ask his name?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Certainly, Jonathan Archer." Trip told her.  
  
"My name is Lieutenant Jessica T. Kirk. If you'll advise Captain Archer I can meet him on the surface and he can decide for himself."  
  
"Agreed. I'll advise Captain Archer to expect you."  
  
"Thank you Enterprise, Tiberius out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirk was floored by what just happened. "Computer access all data on Captain Jonathan Archer." She got up and headed for her closet.  
  
"Jonathan Archer is the King Arthur of space, no one knows if he, his ship and crew truly existed."   
The male voice spoke up as she fastened the black belt around her waist.  
  
"So I'm dreaming? Or what? Scan the area and see if you can give me some time line to work with." She told the computer, as she checked her tri-corder and phazer.   
"Your orders are as follows: Keep me within transporter range at all times, notify me if anything up here changes and work on that date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When can I expect her?" Archer asked his com device as he heard a noise behind him.  
  
"Captain Archer?" Kirk's voice startled him.  
  
"Never mind, she's here." He closed his communications device and turned to introduce himself.   
Startled at the sight of the young lady wearing an all back uniform and different from his own, he paused.  
  
"Lieutenant Jessica T. Kirk, Captain Archer." She held out her right hand.  
  
As he shook her hand the following question was asked, "Aren't you a little young to be a Lieutenant?"  
  
"Do I really look that young Captain Archer?"   
  
"Yes you do, if I may ask how old are you?"  
  
"I will turn 23 in a few weeks." Was the reply as they walked through the trees and bushes towards the shuttle.  
  
He kept looking her up and down, surprised and in shock as he lead her towards the clearing.  
  
"What's on your mind Captain Archer?" J.T. stopped him just as they reached a clearing.  
  
"Its just hard to believe that you, just one person, could make any ship stop attacking. And your uniform is not standard issue....." All his thoughts seem to pour from his head to his mouth.  
  
"There are many things I should tell you, but I really doubt you would believe me." Kirk told him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kirk to Tiberius, lock onto my signal and the human next to me and," She clasped each of her hands around the wrists of Archer, "beam us up."  
  
Before Archer could protest he was in the middle of a transport beam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aboard her ship Archer went completely numb. "Where am I?"  
  
"My ship Captain Archer, Tiberius. I told you I couldn't explain it." JT lead the captain to the second chair on her bridge, and sat him down. "Can I offer you something? Coffee? Tea? Water? A harder drink?"  
  
"Coffee, better make it black."  
  
She stood in front of the replicator and made her order of one coffee black and one iced tea. "Careful, its hot." Kirk handed over the coffee.  
  
"Captain, what I have done, is worthy of another court marshal. I'm sure you being the intelligent man you are, you've figured out that I am not from your time period."  
  
"Um hmmm." He took a sip of coffee. "Good stuff."  
  
"I'm from the future, I was put here by someone, I have a pretty good idea by whom. Anyway, my Starfleet doesn't allow us to go into the past and change history..."  
  
"Which is what you've done by scaring off the ship, and bringing me up here."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Completed analysis of current timeline." Her computer broke in.  
  
"A male computer?" Archer seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Analysis indicates star date...."  
  
"Stop! Computer how many years after first contact?" She asked.  
  
"Approximately 100 years."  
  
"Excuse me." Was the request put before Archer. Getting up she headed for the back of her ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's not there." T'Pol announced to the camp.  
  
"I told you I saw him kidnapped by a female in funny clothing." Blond Ensign Denner told T'Pol.  
  
"That's absurd. He probably found something to study." T'Pol said matter of fact tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Q, if you can hear this, get your butt here NOW!" Kirk yelled at the heavens.  
  
"Something wrong?" Archer poked his head around the corner.  
  
"Nothing a beheading wouldn't solve."  
  
Archer smiled at the feeling.  
  
"T'Pol *static* Archer." His communicator went off.   
  
"Archer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ar *static*" The reception was terrible.   
  
"Are you all right Captain?" T'Pol asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
All he heard was the last word, the static was horrible. Gently Kirk took the device from his hand, looked at it and closed it.  
  
"Whatcha do that for?" He asked as she leaned over his shoulder and moved her hand over the black station, Archer cringed at the sound.  
  
"Try raising her now."  
  
"Archer to T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol here Captain. Are you all right? Mr. Denner was certain you were abducted by an alien."  
  
"No I'm fine. I'll explain it to you when I beam down. Archer out."  
  
"Captain Archer, I've been able to diagnosis the damage to your ship, its very minor. I'd be happy to go aboard and keep an eye out for any problems."  
  
"No, thank you. I think they can handle it. But if they need an extra hand I'll let you know."  
  
"Ready to beam down?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Caution:Kirk On Board

Archer walked towards T'Pol as Kirk emerged from the clutter of trees.  
  
"That's her." Shouted Denner stomping towards JT.  
  
"Captain?" Kirk backed away from the approaching officer.  
  
"Ensign stop right there."  
  
The ensign kept moving as Kirk took another step back.   
"Captain, if he does not stop, I will defend myself."  
  
"I know that Lieutenant Kirk. Ensign, I'm right here." Jonathan tried verbally, stepping between them. "She did not hurt me."   
  
Denner grabbed onto Kirk, from behind, with his arms wrapped around her chest. Unaffected, she dropped to her knees,   
then tossed a surprised ensign over her shoulder. Off her knees in a second, the future female, stood on the ensign's throat with her foot.  
  
Archer saw phazer pistols pointed at Kirk. "Everyone just put your weapons away. If you don't know by now, Enterprise was attacked about forty-five minutes ago,  
Lieutenant Kirk and her ship stepped in and stopped the attack."  
  
"Lieutenant. You can release him." Archer told her.  
  
She smiled at Denner as she put more pressure on his throat.  
  
"Lieutenant Kirk, you've proved your point, now please let him up."  
  
She helped him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You must excuse Denner, he doesn't think with his head, only his heart at times." The Captain apologized in the lift.  
  
"I've done that many times myself Captain, and in doing so getting deeper in trouble with my superiors." Laughed Kirk.   
"Permission to beam to the surface Captain?"  
  
"You don't need my permission Lieutenant."  
  
"I know that, but I would like it."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thank you Captain." She stepped from the lift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enter." T'Pol spoke.  
  
"Sub Commander T'Pol. May I speak with you?" Lieutenant Kirk's voice seemed small.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant Kirk." T'Pol offered her a chair.  
  
"I know who attacked the Enterprise today."  
  
The first officer's eye brows became raised in curious manner.  
  
"I find the results curious and illogical, then again Romulans are illogical." Kirk handed over one of the several pads in her hands.  
  
"That is not possible." The Vulcan read over the pad. "It is illogical for them to be out this far."  
  
"Perhaps, they did not mean to come this far, perhaps a battle forced them here?"  
  
"Perhaps, have you informed Captain Archer?"  
  
"No, I did not wish to tell him, until I was certain and spoke with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following day Kirk was met on the planet's surface by T'Pol.  
  
"Sub Commander, I have been getting some abnormal readings in an area not to far from here, I was wondering if you would care to join me?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline."  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kirk to Commander T'Pol."  
  
The sound of her comm device was heard. "T'Pol here Lieutenant."  
  
"Commander there is something here you need to see."  
  
"On my way. T'Pol out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lieutenant Kirk." T'Pol called in the cave.  
  
No answer.  
  
"T'Pol? Back here!"  
  
"Lieutenant, what is so important that you....." Her words froze in mid sentence as she stared at the device.  
  
"I think I found what the Romulans were after." She pulled her arm out from the long, blinking device.  
  
"I do not believe that you should attempt to repair the device." The first officer inspected the dirty looking young woman.  
  
"Gosh you're no fun."  
  
T'Pol rolled her eyes. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Yes, it is a Klingon cloaking device, sorta."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"As you can see, its been taken apart. I believe that this device was stolen, brought here to learn about it, possibly modify it for another species." Kirk held up a small drill with Romulan markings.  
  
"Can it be repaired?"  
  
"Perhaps. I would need some time to run scans."   
  
"I shall discuss this with Captain Archer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Archer was confused.  
  
"Romulans stole the Klingon's cloaking device, and get this, the markings are from a Klingon flag ship." Kirk said proudly.  
  
"Illogical."  
  
"Why?" Jonathan felt like he wasn't even in the room.  
  
"Because they would not come this far." T'Pol told her.  
  
"You can't know everything, perhaps we should just contact the Klingons and let them know its here." Kirk put in.  
  
"I don't think they would believe you." Archer spoke up.  
  
"Maybe you should call your superiors and have them call the Klingons." Kirk told T'Pol.  
  
"I concur." Archer told the Vulcan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Downhill

"Captain's personal journal. Just when the crew's moral was shaking, this young woman appears out of thin air and solidifies our journey.   
Unsure at first, have been many of my crew of Lieutenant Kirk, they've warmed up to her  
and the fact of being away from home, will serve the future generations.  
  
Hoshi and Jessica each share a passion for languages, the Lieutenant has been able to help her fill in some of the blanks with the alien languages we've encountered.   
I saw them the other evening on the bridge, giggling and talking in the Vulcan language. I've not seen Hoshi this happy for some time."  
  
"I've granted the crew some down time on the planet's surface, and Jessica has been happy to help out where she is needed.   
She's become a part of the crew, I've not yet heard her complain about anything, and I think the crew enjoys the company."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shhhhh!"   
  
Kirk was awakened by two voices on her ship. She felt something on her legs and within moments,  
her legs wrapped around the intruder's neck, and she swung them into the wall.   
Someone bolted from her quarters, as the other person, struggled to their feet. Kirk opened her staff weapon from a cylinder, that she held in her hand.   
The cylinder expanded with a swish, knocking the person on their back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this?" The alien doctor was taken aback at the physical state the blond ensign was in.  
  
"I think now might be the time to call the Captain." Kirk informed him.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was just a prank." Ensign Denner explained to Archer as Dr. Phlox stuck a hypo spray into his body.  
  
"Uhmmmm." Was his Captain's reaction. "Lieutenant, what's your version?"   
  
"I was having a nightmare when your ensigns popped in."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Captain, its a long story......"  
  
"I have all the time in the world Kirk." Archer crossed his arms on his chest and frowned at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Archer's private dining room, she tried to explain her instincts and how his ensign ended up with a broken nose and cracked ribs.  
  
"In the future, there will be a war between the Federation, its allies and two species, The Dominion and Cardassians. It was a terrible war, many ships were lost.   
I was to meet one of these ships and take Admiral Lewens to the nearest StarBase. When I arrived, I found the ship dead in space." Her facial expressions turned solemn.  
  
"The ship had no engines, communications, or means of defense, those that were left of the senior staff, were gathered in sick bay. The bridge had been flooded with unbearable levels of radiation.  
So, I sent Admiral Lewens to the StarBase alone."  
  
She paused.  
  
"I had just pulled a triple shift getting engines up and I was giving the first open quarters by engineering. My head hit the pillow and fell fast asleep, only to be woken up by   
Dominion soldiers dragging me from my bed, then knocking me out." The tears of painful memories ran down her cheeks.  
  
"It was two weeks before we were recovered, the doctors gave most of us a clean bill of health, I wasn't one of them.   
I had some internal bleeding, a concussion and cracked vertebrates. I no longer sleep well."  
  
"What is this staff weapon you used on him?"  
  
"A Denn'bok, a fighting pike. My brother re-created it from an old science fiction television series that was popular back in the 20th and 21st centuries."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Klingons will arrive sin approximately 2 days." T'Pol stood in the doorway. "They were pleased, I think, that the device was recovered. We are not to be here when they arrive."  
  
"Why not?" Archer and Kirk said together.  
  
"Because this does not involve us."  
  
"You maybe, but I can stay." Kirk told them. "Captain, I will undock my ship and observe the retrieval of the cloaking device."  
  
"And not get involved?" Questioned the Captain.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good luck Captain Archer." Kirk's image was on the screen.  
  
"You as well."  
  
"Sub-Commader T'Pol," JT Kirk spread apart her fingers. "Peace and Long Life."  
  
T'Pol returned the gesture. "Live Long and Prosper."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You called?" Q's voice was as loud as he was.  
  
"Q, your wife popped me back in time!"  
  
He paused for a moment, and responded. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, she's your wife. Q, I just want to go home."  
  
"You know I can't undo what she did."  
  
"I know, so find her. I do not want to be stuck here forever!"  
  
"Fine." With that he popped away.  
  
"Ensign Q reporting for duty." Q's son popped in wearing a Starfleet uniform.  
  
"Fine, I'm beaming to the surface." Kirk disappeared in beams of light.  
  
"Romulan ship approaching." Warned her computer.  
  
QJ, sat down and order the cloak to be activated.   
  
"Tiberius to Kirk."  
  
"Kirk here."  
  
"A Romulan ship has entered orbit. Shall I beam you up?"  
  
"No, not yet. Keep me apprised, Kirk out."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going back." Archer announced.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed by the Tiberius." His com officer broke in.  
  
"On screen."  
  
"You're not Lieutenant Kirk." Archer told QJ.  
  
"No sir, she's on the surface. Captain, I must inform you, Romulans have just entered orbit."  
  
"Set course back to the planet." 


	6. Kirks, Romulans, Klingons and Enterprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kirk hit the ground with a thud, outside the cave. Romulans had caught her off guard, she was ready to beam the cloaking device on to her ship, when she ducked a beam by accident.   
In disarming the second Romulan, he got a couple of hits in knocking her onto the ground.   
  
A quick twist of the wrist, Kirk opened her Denn'bok, a long staff, from a small cylinder and swung. The first Romulan officer went down with a bloodied head.   
The second found his gun and fired a few shots at her. Kirk went deeper into the cave, wounded by one shot, towards the cloak.   
  
"She is cornered!" called the second officer in triumph as three others headed into the cave after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's stuck on the surface of the planet." QJ explained to Archer.  
  
"Can't you do something?" He quizzed.  
  
"Not if I'm defending you." QJ said as he fired torpedoes at the Romulan ship.  
  
"Klingon vessel approaching." The computer of Kirk's vessel warned.  
  
"Captain, I think you should explain what's happening."  
  
"My communications officer, doesn't know...."  
  
"Not a problem, I will send her the necessary message, it will be up to her to deliver it."  
QJ said before his image popped off the screen.  
  
"Data received Captain. I will proceed to send the message then?" Hoshi questioned.  
  
"Yes." Archer ordered as he wondered what was going down on the planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bloody Kirk, Denn'bok in hand, reached the cloaking device and activated it as the Romulans came forth, she found a large rock to hide behind.  
  
"Where is she?" One yelled.  
  
"Sir, the Klingons are here! We must leave now!" Another called out.  
  
"Not without the cloak!"  
  
Disgusted the trio left and Kirk revealed herself. Curious, she followed the trio out and found a fight in progress outside the cave.   
Six Romulans to four Klingons, armed only with their phazer weapons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Today is a good day to die!" yelled the Klingon Commander as he was struck down. The Romulan that killed that Klingon was cut down by young Kirk with a swing of her staff.  
  
Surprised at the strength of the human female, the Klingons laughed as they destroyed two more Romulans.  
  
"Now," gasped the warrior human in Romulan, as she pinned the highest ranking, still living, Romulan to the ground,   
"call your ship off, and leave before I turn you over to the Klingons."  
  
"We must destroy the ship that drove us away, that ship is Enterprise."  
  
"No, that is my ship. Now, call your ship off!"  
  
The man said nothing as she shoved his communicator into his face.   
"Too much blood has been spilled today, do not spill more." He said nothing, so she pushed him  
into the waiting, blood thirsty Klingons.  
  
"He would not surrender." She told the Klingons in their language. "Perhaps you can convince him of this."  
  
The new Klingon Commander smiled at the thought and handed him over to his men. In stepping over the bodies of the broken Romulans, he questioned her about her knowledge of the Klingon language.   
  
"I know many things, your culture, your history, language and honor."  
  
"Something tells me, you do not belong here."  
  
"A man of great intelligence as well as strength and honor." She flattered him. "A rare quality in my time."  
  
"You are from the future then! Ha, I knew that."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Lieutenant Jessica T. Kirk." She responded as his men came back with a half dead Romulan.  
  
"The Romulan ship has agreed to leave and take this trash with them." One Klingon told them.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Then I shall be leaving, I have made the necessary repairs to your cloaking device, it does work."  
  
"Excellent!" They clasped arms.  
  
"Kirk to Tiberius, beam me up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JT, just one more thing before we leave again, would you beam over?" Archer requested.  
  
"Certainly, is something wrong?" JT asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all, I forgot to give you back your camera."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She re-materialized in transporter closet and was greeted by Archer. "Captain is something wrong?" Kirk asked again.  
  
"No Lieutenant. Would you come to the bridge?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take a seat Lieutenant." He motioned to his chair.  
  
"I prefer to stand."  
  
"No, go ahead and take a seat, please."  
  
Kirk sat in his chair, and looked at him as he snapped her "picture."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Captain, its been quite an adventure." Kirk turned to the first captain of the Enterprise.  
  
"It certainly has."  
  
"Sub Commander T'Pol, will I see you on the other side of the time line?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"That's as close to an answer you can get." Smiled Archer.  
  
"Would I be terribly out of line, if I hugged you Captain Archer?" asked Lieutenant Kirk.  
  
"I'd be offended if you didn't."   
  
"Good." They embraced.  
  
Kirk stepped onto the transporter pad, with a blue, purple and gold duffel bag, draped around her.   
She dissolved saluting with her right, and her spread fingers with her left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Past and Future Trials

A few days went by, life seemed to get back normal, until a visitor arrived.  
  
"Captain Archer." Ensign QJ announced his arrival in the private dining area.  
  
"Ensign, what brings you here?" He looked to the curly haired Q for an answer.  
  
"Its Lieutenant Kirk, Sir. I thought you might like to see the verdict of the court marshal."  
  
"I would, yes...."  
  
With a wave of his hand, the center window turned into a viewing screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lieutenant Kirk stood in a dark room, at a podium with a blinding spot light centered on her.  
  
A garbled voice spoke to her, "We have two questions before we render our verdict."  
  
"Will you turn over your star ship to Starfleet?"  
  
"Never. That ship is mine, I would rather destroy him then turn him over to you."  
  
"Explain again how you were sent back in time."  
  
"A Q was angry with me and sent me back in time."  
  
"Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"My name is Lieutenant Jessica Travis Kirk, I serve the Federation, not politics.   
I am a friend to all races, I serve them before myself. When the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians or other races of the  
Federation or non Federation members have a dispute, I am the first one they call."  
  
"The verdict of the this court is the following: You are not to return to earth for 2 years..."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"You will also be relieved of your command and you will turn over your ship to us."  
  
"If I don't?" Her eyes inflamed with anger and challenge.  
  
"If you do not comply, your bother and friend will not graduate from the Academy."  
  
"That's blackmail!" Shouted the red faced Kirk.  
  
"Is it?" The garbled voice seemed to sneer.  
  
Jessica un zipped the black overcoat and took it off, along with the buttons and wrapped them up in the jacket and threw them to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing? We've not finished the terms..."  
  
"You have denied me a promotion at least 3 times, you tell me if I don't stay away from earth for 2 years my brother and best friend will not graduate.  
I resign." With that said she stomped off the podium. When she reached the other side of the door, she ran to her ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once safely back into space, she put it on auto pilot and broke down in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you get me a transcript of the trial?" Archer requested of QJ. Within a blink of an eye, he had a transcript in pad form on the table.  
  
T'Pol walked in a few moments later. "Is something wrong Captain?"  
  
"Lieutenant Jessica T. Kirk just forced to resigned from Starfleet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Scotty

"Aunt Jessica!" The excited voices of her god children brought a smile to her face.   
The twins almost knocked her over, Nichelle and Montgomery hadn't seen her in months.   
  
"How are my two favorite 5 year olds?" She squeezed them tight as her leather type jacket from Archer made rubbing noises.  
  
"Why aren't you in uniform?" Nichelle questioned after looking at her burgundy blouse and pants.  
  
She stared into the hazel eyes of the Scott twins, before answering.   
"Well I have some time off and what better way to spend it then with my twins."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica sat on a stool between the twins beds at bedtime. Nichelle's blond curls flattened when her head hit the pillow   
and Montgomery was itching his short brown hair.  
  
"Tell us a story please Aunt Jessica?" They asked.  
  
"OK, but you have to promise to go to sleep."  
  
"We promise!"  
  
"Close your eyes. The story is about a very famous, almost legendary star ship captain.   
Captain Archer and his crew travel from planet to planet exploring and one day they made a friend of another captain,   
who was pulled from her time to his time...." Kirk smiled as they fell asleep.  
  
"Asleep already?" The accent gave away his presence. "How about you finishin' that story for me lass."  
  
Slowly and quietly she slipped out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Montgomery Scott and Jessica Kirk stared at the almost empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table that stood between them.  
  
"So that's it? You resign over that?"  
  
"Scotty, I would not be allowed to go any rank higher then Lieutenant, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Fight with every fiber of your bein.' Be a Kirk!"  
  
"Even when it threatens my brother and Bones' nephew?"  
  
Scotty went silent.  
  
"I can't risk their careers, because I was too stubborn." She swallowed down the last of the liquor in her quarter full glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twelve days later Jessica was called downstairs by Scotty.  
  
"What is it Scotty?"  
  
"Ah, these Vulcans have news for you."  
  
"You are out of uniform." snapped one of the male Vulcans. "Please change."  
  
Surprised, she returned to the living room in her black uniform five minutes later.  
  
"Please accompany us to our ship."  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. T'Nal

Jessica's hair wasn't tied back until she reached the room, on the Vulcan ship.   
Before entering, she took a deep breathe as the 2 male Vulcans stood guard outside the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You sent for me." Jessica stood at attention.  
  
"Yes I did. At ease Lieutenant Kirk." The voice of the female Vulcan seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"No. My name is Ambassador T'Nal, I am her daughter."  
  
Still standing at attention, she waited for the Vulcan to face her, when T'Nal finally did, Jessica gasped at her.   
  
"Permission to ask a question?"  
  
"Denied." T'Nal told her. "Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"No Ambassador."  
  
"I bring you sad news," T'Nal came face to face with her. "three Admirals have been relieved of the their duties pending a multitude of charges."  
  
"That is terrible, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Are you aware that the Klingons, Romulans and Vulcans, have gone on, what you would call a strike.  
Along with five Federation ships, six cargo ships and space stations Deep Space one, three, five eight and nine."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kirk thought she was hearing things. "A strike? Why?"  
  
"Your court marshal. They refuse to do anything, until you are reinstated into Starfleet."  
  
"How did they find out about it?"  
  
"Apparently, someone found the transcript and sent it to someone and so on."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"I thought you should know, before we reinstate you." T'Pol's daughter told her.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"I do not believe that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is the belief of my mother and Captain Archer, that you would not enjoy life as anything less than Starfleet officer."  
  
"They would be correct."  
  
"Then you will accept your reinstatement?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ambassador, how will this be explained to the others?"  
  
"Do not concern yourself with that."  
  
"Yes madam. Will that be all?"  
  
"No, there is one last problem to correct." T'Nal reached for the small buttons on her turtleneck, and pinned a solid gold button onto the fabric.  
"I have reviewed all of your reports, notes and files, you have served us well. So well that we as a Federation, as well as Starfleet,   
decided that you have earned the rank of Lieutenant Commander, something that should have been done over five years ago."  
  
"May I ask who started the ball rolling my promotion?"  
  
"Yes, my mother and Captain Archer. You're presence is requested on Romulus."  
  
"Yes Ambassador."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes Ambassador. Thank you Ambassador." She said before leaving. "Peace and long life."  
  
"Live long and Prosper."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain Archer." QJ stood at attention in his ready room. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night sir, but JT wanted to speak with you."   
He waved his hand in the air and her image appeared on a screen in the room.  
  
"Captain Archer, I'd like to thank you for your help." She pointed to the buttons on her collar. "I'm a Lieutenant Commander now."  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
"The uniform and jacket was a surprise though, you didn't have to do...."  
  
"It was my pleasure Lieutenant."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"Don't ever change, you'll keep Starfleet on its toes."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Vulcans and Romulans

"That makes four Senators in the last week. We lost 2 last week." Sela's tone bordered on panic.  
  
"Dead or resigned?" Kirk asked seating herself in front of her Romulan associate.  
  
"Two were assassinated, another Senator is in the hospital from an attempt and the others have resigned in fear for their lives."  
  
"What have your investigations turned up?" Jessica asked Sela.  
  
"Not much, that we've found, I had hoped that if I sent for you, that the problems would stop." Sela handed over the pads containing all the information she needed. "You've been cleared for access to all files, including classified ones and if you do find the person or persons responsible, you need not contact me for support, as the local police and military have been given orders to obey you."  
  
"That's really not necessary."  
  
"I believe it is."  
  
"If you believe it is, then I will as well." She got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the streets, Kirk was covered in a hooded robe as she shopped the various vendors.   
It was getting late, so she started back to the home in which she was staying. Sensing something run amuck, she stepped into an alleyway and waited.   
Three Romulans went by, walking with a purpose. Curious she followed them through underground tunnels and down many stairs.  
  
The gaggle of Romulans was surprising. Kirk dare not go down any farther, for fear of being discovered.   
JT's ears listened to the speaker's voices, she recognized them as Senators and other powerful Romulans from the community.  
  
"There is no need for panic...." The new voice soothed the upset and panicked ones.   
  
"What about this Starfleet officer who's come to help us?" Yelled one male.  
  
"This will be the end of it. Starfleet will look the other way, while we are being murdered." Called out another.  
  
"Friends, please, calm yourselves."  
  
"We must find the outsider and get rid of him."  
  
"How do you know this outsider will look the other way?"  
  
"Sela sent for him!" Called the first voice. "He must be dirty!"  
  
Jessica heard that last comment, felt offended and made a move to leave.  
  
"Must you be leaving so early Lieutenant Commander Kirk?" The soothing voice called to her up on the landing.  
  
Kirk froze at the sound of her name, she straighten up slowly and shaking.  
  
"Yes, I know you're there. Would you like to join us down here or would you prefer the landing?"  
  
She faced the angry mob of faces, coming down the stairs and shed her Romulan robe revealing the Starfleet uniform.  
Whispers filled the cave, as one Romulan stepped into her path and preceded to poke at her.   
  
"Excuse me." JT took the Romulan's hand, twisted it, and moved him out of the way.  
  
"Temper, temper Lieutenant Commander Kirk." The voice's hand pulled her behind his body. "This does not please me Tarn."  
  
"But she...."  
  
"Was trying to prove a point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"Kirks don't get pushed around." JT snapped at the man.  
  
"Now, please friends, the Lieutenant will take your best interests in mind. She is after all a Kirk. Won't you?"  
  
JT said nothing.  
  
"The logical response would have been, yes, I have all your best interests in mind." He turned to her. "Perhaps you should speak to them."  
  
"How many people know who I am?" No one raised their hands, except two.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Commander Jessica Travis Kirk, and I come at the request of the Vulcan people. They are concerned for you   
and wished for me to come and see if there was anything I can do for you. I only want to know what is happening."  
  
"I believe the young lady is sincere, now please go back to your homes." The mob filed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Walk with me Kirk." The man asked of her as they went deeper into the tunnels.  
  
"Not until you confirm my suspicions of your identity." She requested as they were left alone.  
  
"A logical request." The man revealed himself to be Ambassador Spock.  
  
"I thought so." Her anger exploded as she slapped him hard in the face.  
  
"Curious, that is a response I had not expected from you."  
  
"Damn you Spock! I sent for you, Bones sent for you, yet you did not come, not even a word."   
She exploded. "He's dead now. He wanted to see you before he died."  
  
"Your anger is justified I could not come because..."  
  
"Do you know how much it pained me to tell Bones that our words fell on deaf ears? I thought you didn't care enough to come, or perhaps your   
stubborn pride kept you away." She turned her back to the legend and dug around in her large, leather purse that hung at her side.   
  
"My brother and his nephew found this letter addressed to you after he died." Kirk's back still turned, held up a pad in her right hand. "I've carried it with me in the hopes of giving it to you..."  
  
Spock put the Vulcan nerve pinch on her, catching her as she fell, he took the note from her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke in her apartment, a few hours later to the darkness. "Your anger towards me is justified, I made a terrible error in judgment. And for that I apologize." Spock told her.  
  
"And I apologize for hitting you, that was not me."  
  
"On the contrary Lieutenant Kirk, that is a response I should have considered."  
  
"Still, an illogical response..."  
  
"Well spoken," he got up from the bed and headed for the door. "do you believe that you can stop the assassinations?"  
  
"Yes. Ambassador Spock?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?"  
  
"Admiral McCoy once told me that if I do not get rid of my anger, it will eventually destroy me."  
  
"He was correct."  
  
"Bones taught me to not be too proud to ask for help. Will you help me?"  
  
"Yes." He answered as he slipped out the door. 


End file.
